Cupcakes (e outras desgraças)
by thenameisacid
Summary: Bucky, como Steve bem sabe, é um homem de muitas habilidades. Cozinhar não é uma delas. - Steve/Bucky.


**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens pertencem à Marvel e blablabla.

* * *

**cupcakes (e outras desgraças),**

Bucky, como Steve bem sabe, é um homem de muitas habilidades – as básicas, como a extraordinária competência dele com um fuzil de precisão nas mãos, as habilidades marciais, as coisas que ele consegue fazer com aquele braço de metal; e as mais.. _específicas_, cujo valor Steve descobriu há poucos dias, como a inesperada, hm, _elasticidade_ dele, e as coisas que aquela boca indecente pode dizer. Ou fazer. Ou—

Nada disso vem ao caso, agora.

O problema é que Steve está olhando para o prato que está em sua frente, e para Bucky, e para o prato. E para Bucky de novo. Bucky está _sorrindo_, um sorriso meio tímido e ansioso, e essa é a primeira vez que ele se aventurou a cozinhar, desde 1942, e, de verdade, isso é ótimo. Realmente é. Só que, se Steve soubesse que o café da manhã envolveria ovos meio-queimados com a gema meio-mole, ele teria insistido um pouco mais em ficar na cama.

"Parece que tá bom," Steve mente, porque a única coisa que ele conseguiria dizer, se fosse sincero, seria _Parece um intestino grosso_, e não é preciso ser nenhum matemático para saber que as chances de Bucky quebrar o nariz dele com aquele braço de Soldado Invernal e desaparecer para sempre eram _imensas_, e Steve estava muito feliz em tê-lo por perto, obrigado. "Eu vou.. Comer. Então."

As sobrancelhas de Bucky se levantam, um pouco, e ele está fazendo aquela cara que ele sempre faz quando pensa que Steve é um idiota, quando diz "Acho que é pra isso que serve comida."

O Capitão América deixa um sorriso rápido escapar (porque se ele durasse mais do que meio-segundo, Bucky perceberia que aquele era o sorriso mais desesperado que já surgiu nesse universo) e respira fundo, apanhando um pouco _daquilo_ com o garfo e enfiando-o na boca antes que a coragem o abandonasse.

Tem gosto de morte.

Steve sente o mundo se desfazendo, em volta dele, tudo acabando em infelicidade e desespero, e, _Deus,_ tem alguma coisa ali com gosto de picles e canela e páprica e _por que_—

"Bom?" ele pergunta, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Steve demora um tempo para responder, fazendo movimentos de mordida exagerados para mostrar que ainda estava com a boca ocupada demais para falar. Então ele tenta pensar no cheiro de Bucky, nas horas que os dois passaram debaixo do chuveiro, _pelo amor de qualquer coisa, pensa na bunda dele_.

"Mhm," Steve responde, cobrindo a boca com a mão que segura o garfo. "Perfeito."

* * *

Para (maior) desespero do Capitão América, esse _episódio_ levou Bucky a acreditar que Steve _aprecia_ suas habilidades culinárias.

"Fiz cupcakes," ele diz, um dia desses em que Steve chega em casa com Natasha, repassando informações de uma missão qualquer. Há um leve cheiro de queimado no ar.

_Vou morrer_, Steve pensa. "Vou comer," é o que ele diz. O rosto de Bucky se ilumina, antes dele se virar para buscar os pedacinhos do inferno na cozinha.

"Eu não sabia que você cozinhava, Bucky," Natasha começa, e bem, se Steve não pode se salvar, seu espírito de herói exige que ele _pelo menos_ salve os inocentes, então ele agita a cabeça negativamente com um desespero tão grande que Natasha provavelmente achou que ele estava morrendo, por um momento, até que ele esboçou um grande "NÃO COME" com a boca.

"Eu não cozinho," Bucky diz, voltando para a sala com alguns bolinhos em um prato, e Steve quer chorar. "Mas não sei, bateu uma vontade. Pega um."

"Eu, ah.." Natasha, para uma maldita espiã, parece desconfortável _demais_ naquela situação. "Sou alérgica a.. Isso. Viu, preciso voltar, me mantenha informada, Steve."

E então ela sai correndo, e Bucky fica olhando a porta se fechar com os olhos estreitos, meio confuso. Não demora muito para que ele se vire sorridente para Steve, entregando o pratinho com dois bolinhos para ele.

"Você pode comer o dela, pelo menos."

E Steve está tentando pensar na bunda dele, de novo, enquanto esboça um sorriso antes de dar uma mordida no tal bolinho. _Pela América, Steve, coma isso pela América._ E, na verdade, Steve decide que tem gosto de bunda, _e ele não quer dizer isso como um elogio_.

Ele bebe algo em torno de vinte litros d'água durante a próxima hora.

* * *

"Você tá com fome? Eu deixei uma torta no forno."

_DEUS, NÃO_, ele quer dizer, mas o seu estômago deixa um ruído escapar que se parece _muito_ com o Hulk irritado, e Bucky está rindo e pronto para se levantar da cama quando Steve o segura pelo braço.

"Eu.. Buck," Steve respira fundo, olha para baixo, para cima, para o lado, para dentro do núcleo da terra. Quando ele volta a olhar para Bucky ele está com um olhar meio divertido, como se estivesse segurando a risada, e aquilo é um pouco perturbador, mas Steve continua, porque aquele tipo de coragem surge uma vez a cada setenta e oito anos. "Você não... Hm. Olha, eu gosto _muito_ disso, sabe, de nós. De dormir e acordar com você e tomar banho com você e gosto muito de ouvir você falar em todas as línguas do universo enquanto você dorme e do jeito que você se espreguiça e.."

"Steve, você tá enrolando." ele diz, pacientemente.

"Tô. É que—Você," e o Capitão América respira fundo, e reza internamente para que Bucky entenda e não fique bravo e não pense que Steve não o ama e não queira se enfiar em um buraco e não queira fugir para sempre; "você cozinha mal."

E Steve precisa de um momento bem longo para entender que Bucky não está mais ali, segurando a mão dele – mas sim no chão. Rindo. Gargalhando, na verdade, e um milhão de ideias passam pela cabeça de Steve, como _ele tá com tanto ódio que ficou louco_, ou _ele tá planejando o que fazer com o meu corpo, quando ele me matar_, e então ele entende. E desce da cama. E chuta Bucky uma ou duas ou mil vezes.

"_Você fez de propósito_."

Bucky volta a gargalhar, defendendo os chutes de Steve com um braço enquanto murmura coisas absurdas como _eu devia ter filmado as suas caras_ e _você deve ser o maior idiota da face da terra_ e _eu te amo, desculpa, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, desculpa_.

* * *

"Você vai me levar pra comer Shawarma?" Bucky pergunta, mais tarde, a cabeça descansando no peito de Steve, os dedos de metal desenhando arrepios no abdômen dele inconscientemente.

"Não. Você vai comer aquela desgraça que você deixou no forno pelo resto da semana."

"Não tá tão ruim," ele murmura, e, depois de cinco segundos de silêncio, os dois estão rindo de novo.

"A gente pode ir comer Shawarma depois," Steve diz, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos de Bucky, porque, agora, ele está com fome de outra coisa.


End file.
